2RDR Ep02 Father Figure
by Lantana75
Summary: Jack is seriously injured while chasing a bounty. As he recovers, Irene realizes she is pregnant. As the couple tries to handle everything, suspicion falls upon Jack by those investigating Edgar Ross' murder. Will Jack face trial for the murder? Are Jack and Irene ready to be parents? What does the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

Irene walked out of the general store with her items and placed them into the back of her two-wheeled cart pulled by one horse. The horse, named Wally, stood patiently. The shopkeeper placed the last item into the cart. Irene climbed into the cart and took up the reins. She snapped the reins and drove the horse out of town at a moderate trot. Out of town, she sped the horse to a fast trot. She passed lots where new buildings were being constructed. It scared her. Blackwater was slowly expanding and the officials might eventually want Beecher's Hope.

Irene drove into Beecher's Hope. Jack met her and helped her unload the supplies.

"Did you get everything?," Jack asked.

"I believe so," Irene replied. "And I avoided Uncle Trevor. I don't think he realized it was me there. I've changed quite a bit in the past year."

"You get more lovely every day," Jack said. He put his arm around Irene and hugged her to his side. He kissed her head.

"I love you, Jack," Irene said. "I have never once regretted my life with you. I love my life with you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

After eating supper that evening, Jack and Irene relaxed in the living room on the sofa. Irene leaned back against her man as he held her close to him and rested his face on her head. Irene closed her eyes, feeling so warm and loved and accepted unconditionally. She could feel him breathing and hear his heart. She hugged his arms closer to her chest and held his hands.

As the fireplace fire burned out, Jack realized that Irene had fallen asleep. He sat up as carefully as he could and stood up, laying Irene down on the sofa. He put out the remaining fire. He then picked up his wife and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. He covered her with the comforter and kissed her face. He then went to bed himself and fell asleep with his hand on Irene.

1


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Irene. The horses are ready. Let's get moving." Jack hurried up the steps of the porch and into the open front door. "Hey, are you coming, baby?"

Irene walked out of the bedroom. "Yes, Jack, I'm coming," she said as she walked quickly towards him. "I'm coming. Let's go."

"Pike's Basin is a long ride from here," Jack pointed out. "We need to get moving before somebody else catches these guys. They're worth a lot, more than either of us have ever gotten for this work."

"Yeah, let's go," Irene said. "Daylight ready?"

"Both horses are ready," Jack replied. "I got Daylight ready for you already. Come on."

Outside, Jack and Irene mounted their horses. Irene followed Jack off the property.

Jack and Irene rode at a moderate gallop, slowing to a fast trot when they went through towns and settlements to avoid trampling people.

As they neared MacFarlane's Ranch in the late evening, they stopped to make a camp not far from Montana Ford and behind a large wall of bushes and a few trees. After they ate a small meal, they relaxed with their bedrolls placed together. Jack, lying on his side and facing Irene, rested his hand on her shoulder. Irene was lying on her back. She rested her hand on his hand.

"I really fear these days are coming to a close," Jack said, a hint of melancholy in his voice. "I like the way we live. I don't want to change and be a nine-to-five office clerk in a suit. And I don't want to cut my hair and look like everyone else."

"Then don't do it," Irene said. "I don't think our way is ever gonna end. There will always be people who commit crimes and run from the law. There will always be bounties on people. I think we have the one career that will always be guaranteed."

Jack sighed. "Maybe," he said, still not so sure.

Jack sat up and then leaned over Irene. He kissed her. She put her arms around him and they kept kissing. He ran his hand over her body as she ran her fingers through his thick hair as they continued their kissing. Jack pulled the cover over them and held Irene closer.

As the sun rose the next morning, Jack awoke Irene. The couple put their clothes back on, ate a quick breakfast, and rode on their way along the road through MacFarlane's Ranch. As they rode, Jack noticed Bonnie was near the horse corral. He and Irene stopped to say a quick "hello" to her.

"Jack Marston," Bonnie smiled. "I haven't seen you since you two got married. How have you been?"

"We're both good, Mrs. Callahan," Jack replied. "We can't stay long, though. We're just riding through."

"I'm glad you stopped to see me for a moment," Bonnie said. "And call me Bonnie, please. Both of you."

Jack smiled. "Have a good day, Bonnie," he said. "We'll be riding through again in awhile. We'll see you then."

Jack and Irene said "goodbye" to Bonnie and rode on.

Just outside the ranch, they took the small trail that led into Pike's Basin. The basin was a canyon. It had once been used by the Walton gang, who were cattle rustlers, until they were all eventually arrested and jailed. There was a large campsite in the main basin. There were tents, a corral, and several hitching posts.

As they came to the entrance, they dismounted their horses and went in on foot. Guns in-hand, Jack and Irene crept towards the campsite. A small group were camped out. The man they needed was a known thief named Wendell Carson. Irene thought Wendell was a stupid name.

Jack and Irene aimed and took their shots. The group scattered like papers in the wind. Gunfire went both ways and ricocheted off the solid rock of the canyon.

Wendell and his surviving men mounted their horses and hurried away. Irene stood up. As she looked to her side, she saw Jack was on the ground on the level just below her.

"Jack!," Irene screeched. She hurried to her husband. He was on his back with his hand over a bullet injury to his stomach. The large amount of blood told Irene that it was serious. Jack gasped for air as he looked at Irene in fear.

"Hold on, Jack," Irene said. "I'll get some help."

Jack grabbed Irene's sleeve. "Don't leave me here," he gasped, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please don't go."

Irene pulled his hand free. "Jack, I need to get help," she said. She took off the silver pendant she always wore, the gift that her father had given her as a child. She had never taken it off, not even when bathing, since it meant so much to her. She pressed it into Jack's left hand. His fingers curled around it and he clutched it.

"Hold onto this, Jack," Irene said. "I'll be right back. I promise." She gently kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. She put his Schofield into his right hand. "Protect yourself," she said. "I promise, I will be back as quickly as possible."

Irene stood up and ran back towards the path, where the horses were still tied to a tree. She grabbed her horse's bridle, mounted, and rode back to MacFarlane's Ranch.

As soon as she heard Irene's story, Bonnie jumped into action. She and Amos got a wagon and followed Irene back to the canyon. Amos followed Irene to Jack. Jack gave Irene back her pendant. She put it on and took his hand in both of hers and gave his hand a squeeze.

Irene stepped back as Amos lifted Jack onto his shoulder and carried him to the wagon. He placed Jack into the back of it as Bonnie tied Samson's rein to the rear of the wagon. The group went to Bonnie's ranch and placed Jack in a spare bedroom in the house.

"I'll go to Armadillo and get the doctor," Amos said.

"Hurry, Amos," Bonnie said. "We'll do what we can in the meantime."

Amos hurried away on his own horse. Irene and Bonnie did their best to take care of Jack and try to relieve Jack's pain. Jack clung to Irene's hand as she stroked his hair with her other hand.

"You'll be OK, Jack," Irene kept saying. "It's all gonna be fine, baby."

Jack gasped and groaned. It was obvious that he was in pain and it hurt Irene to see. She wished she could relieve his pain. It killed her to see the man she loved suffering. She continued to touch him and beg him to hang on. He looked at Irene. She could see the fear, the pain, and the uncertainty in his big brown eyes.

Irene fought back tears, sure that her crying would cause him to give up and let go. She kept talking to him and rested her cheek on his forehead. "I love you, Jack," she whispered. "Please try to hold on for me. Please, baby. I can't live without you."

"If I don't make it, Irene, don't let the people in Blackwater get Beecher's Hope," Jack asked. "Bury me there with my folks. Promise me, baby, please."

"You're gonna be OK, Jack," Irene said. "But I do promise. I'll do whatever you want."

After what seemed like a week, Amos returned to the ranch with a doctor. The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Jack's shirt open and looked at the injury. Irene was still clinging to Jack's hand. She held his hand against her lips, closed her eyes, and prayed silently in her head.

"We need to get this bullet out of him," the doctor said. He picked up a rolled-up cloth and placed it between Jack's teeth. He then asked both Irene and Bonnie to hold onto Jack's hands. "I'm really sorry, but this is gonna hurt," the doctor said.

Jack closed his eyes tightly as the doctor began his work. His muffled cries were audible as Irene clung to his hand. Irene touched Jack's face and talked to him. "Hold on, Jack," she whispered right into his ear. "I'm here for you. You hold on."

Jack forced himself to open his eyes and look at Irene. A tear streamed down his face. He loved Irene so much. She had brought him back to life emotionally and psychologically. He had started to smile, laugh, love, and live again after she had come into his life. From the photos he had seen, she had her father's eyes. He closed his eyes again and hoped that the doctor would soon be finished.

Irene pulled Jack's head closer to her and held his face against her chest with both of her hands. His arm was now around her. He clung to her sleeve.

"Got it!," the doctor exclaimed. He pulled the forceps from Jack's stomach with the bullet clutched in it. "Got that out. Finally."

Irene laid Jack back down and ran both of her hands down his handsome face. "It's done, Jack," she said. "You're doing good."

Jack relaxed, allowing the cloth to drop from his teeth. He looked at his wife, so happy that the worst was finished. He closed his eyes and passed out.

"People sometimes pass out when they're in a lot of pain," the doctor explained. "Just allow him to rest."

Irene nodded. The doctor bandaged the injury and covered Jack with the blanket.

"Keep him comfortable and keep him warm," the doctor told Irene. "And he needs to move as little as possible. He doesn't need to walk around unless it's necessary."

"Thank you," Irene replied. "I'll make sure of that."

The doctor nodded at Irene. "I'll be back in two or three days to see how he is," he said. He left the house.

Irene sighed.

"Irene, why don't you rest?," Bonnie asked. "I can have Amos move a bed in here so you can be with Jack."

The next morning, Irene woke up on a bed in the same room as her beloved husband. She stood up and went to see about Jack. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his face. He was still unconscious. Irene thought it was probably a good thing, since this would keep Jack from feeling any pain. She gently kissed his forehead and told him she loved him.

Irene had slept in her clothes; minus the coat, boots, and hat. She put on her boots and then put on her holster. She sat down on her bed and thought. A knock came at the door. The door cracked open and Bonnie peeked in.

"Good morning, Irene," Bonnie said. "How is he?"

"Still out of it," Irene replied. "At least, he ain't feeling the pain right now. But, he's strong and he's young. He can pull through this. I know that he can." Irene, now standing at the foot of Jack's bed, looked at him and sighed deeply and sadly. "Just yesterday, Jack was telling me that he was afraid that these days are drawing to an end. He likes the way we live and he doesn't want it to end. He loves bounty-hunting. It's what he lives for, except for me." She gave a small smile.

"He'll fight to live for you, Irene," Bonnie said. "He loves you. I can see that in his eyes when he looks at you."

Irene nodded. "I'm going after the man who did this to my Jack," she said. "He won't get away with it."

"Irene, don't do anything irrational," Bonnie warned. "Jack needs you so badly. He loves you more than anything. You taught him to live again and to be happy again. That smile I see on him now is real. It's no longer a forced fake smile."

"Don't worry, Bonnie," Irene said. "Jack won't lose me." She took off her necklace and hung it on a bedpost at the headboard. She then found some paper and wrote something. "When he wakes up, give him this for me," Irene told Bonnie as she handed the paper over. "It's for his eyes only. And he can read."

Irene put her hat on, kissed Jack, and left the room. Outside, Irene mounted her horse and rode away.

Bonnie watched through the window as Irene disappeared into the direction of Pike's Basin.

Irene rode into Pike's Basin, the same way that she and Jack had ridden in only hours before. She knew that the men had scattered when frightened by the couple's initial arrival. She pulled her revolver and took a deep breath. She advanced into the canyon.

"Wendell Carson, I'm gonna kill your ass!," Irene screamed. "You shot the only man I have ever loved!"

Irene saw that Wendell was accompanied by only one man. She fired and took the accomplice down immediately. She jogged through the path and fired down at the main basin until she saw Wendell drop to the ground.

"Yeah!," Irene said to herself under her breath.

Irene trotted down to see if Wendell was alive or dead. He was alive and gasping for air. His injury was similar to Jack's injury. "Now, you know how Jack feels right now," Irene said smugly. She spat on her foe and watched him. "I hope it hurts terribly," she said. She stood there and watched him as he soon ceased breathing. "That's for Jack," she said one more time. "Now, he's alive and you're not."

Irene rode out of the canyon, satisfied.

5


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack? Jack? Jack, listen to me. It's not your time. You have more to do, son. Fight to live, Jack."

Standing in a large open field on a bright sunny day, Jack looked around. Confused, he watched as a silhouette walked towards him. He watched and soon realized who the man was.

"Pa?," Jack asked. "Pa? Am I dead? Is this it?"

"You're not dead, son," John replied as he looked at his now-grown son. He hugged Jack. "I am so proud of you, Jack," John said. "You've lived the life I was hoping for." He stepped back with his hands on Jack's shoulders. "You've helped a lot of people," John said. "I was a little disappointed when you killed Edgar Ross. I just hope they never learn it was you. He would have faced his justice eventually for what he did to me. And to others. I was not his only victim, Jack. And neither were you."

"He ruined my life when he killed you," Jack said. "He took my world from me."

"I know," John replied. "You still took great care of Abigail after that and I am so pleased with you for doing that. You looked after her while she was sick. My only disappointment was how you stayed on that farm all the time like you were a prisoner. Your life didn't end with my death."

"I left to get supplies when we needed," Jack retorted.

"Yes, but those times were few and far between," John replied. "And you weren't exactly friendly with people during those three-and-a-half years. What happened to me was not their fault. It was only Edgar Ross and you knew that."

"Yeah, I know," Jack admitted. "I guess I was taking my anger out on others. But I quit that. Irene made me happy again, showed me that my being happy would not dishonor your memory."

"That's right," John said. "What she told you, that being happy would actually honor my memory, was right. That's what I want for you. I want you to be happy. Keep helping people. Keep bounty-hunting, if you want to. Just please don't live the way I did before."

"I promised that I wouldn't and I never did," Jack said.

"Your ma and I have been watching you, son," John said with a big smile. "We're both so very proud of you. And, the fact that you're smiling again, laughing again, and found true love makes me so happy. Irene is perfect for you. Landon is proud of her, also."

"Am I dreaming?," Jack asked.

"People always ask if there's life after death," John said. "Now you know the answer to that. It's not your time, Jack. You have too much to live for. You have an awesome wife, a good life, and you're still young. Please, son, don't join me here yet."

"I miss you, Pa," Jack said.

"I know that," John said. "I miss you, too. But, it's just not your time to be here yet. Irene needs you more than ever now. I can't tell you why, but you need to stay. I gave my life for you because I wanted you to live a long life. Please do that for me, son."

Jack sighed heavily. He nodded. "I will, Pa," he said.

"Your mother and I will always be watching over you," John assured. "And Landon is watching over Irene all the time, too. You both need to know that we haven't forgotten you."

John hugged his precious son.

Bonnie opened the bedroom door and saw Jack moving and twitching a little. She could hear him say "Pa?" from time to time. She shook her head and left the room.

"Irene, he needs you," Bonnie said, as if Irene could hear her. "Get here now, please."

Irene rode into Armadillo and to the marshal's office. She walked in and looked at the new Marshal, a man named Joe Kryle. "Wendell Carson is dead," she told him. "I don't want the reward. He shot my husband and I took care of it. The body is in Pike's Basin."

Irene left the office and mounted her horse. She pulled the reins and rode slowly from the town and towards MacFarlane's Ranch.

At the ranch, Jack opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He slowly remembered where he was and what had happened. He was still sore, but no longer in intense pain. The door slowly opened. Bonnie peeked into the room.

"Well, you're awake," Bonnie said. She walked into the room as Jack sat up. "Irene is running a few errands," Bonnie told Jack. "She asked me to give you this." She handed Jack the note and left the room.

Jack opened the note and read it to himself: "My dearest Jack, I have gone after the man who almost caused me to lose you. I cannot bear the thought of having to live without you in my life. I will be back as soon as possible. I am anxious to be back in your strong, loving, and gentle arms again. Love, Irene." She had drawn a heart at the bottom of the page. Jack held the paper against his chest.

"Irene," Jack whispered as he closed his eyes. "Just come back."

Irene, now with Daylight at a gallop, rode on her way towards MacFarlane's Ranch. She urged Daylight faster, spurring the animal from time to time. "Come on, Daylight," she urged. "Jack needs me, girl. Get me to him."

As a light Daylight started to come down, Irene reached the ranch. She allowed a ranch-hand to take Daylight while she hurried to Jack. She smiled when she saw he was awake and alert.

Irene rushed to the bed and hugged Jack. She sat on the edge of the bed and held Jack's face in both of her hands and kissed him. "I am so happy to see you doing so well," she said. "Oh, thank God."

"Don't leave me again," Jack asked. "I was afraid you weren't coming back."

Irene, still with her hands on Jack's face, held him so she could look him right into his eyes. "Of course I was coming back," she said. "I love you more than life itself. I could never live without you. I don't even want to think about that."

Irene threw her arms around Jack and hugged him. He held her tightly, feeling like he would never let her go again. He could feel her fingers in his hair. With his head against Irene's chest, he could hear her heart beating.

3


	4. Chapter 4

Two Weeks Later

Jack and Irene rode into Beecher's Hope and cared for their horses. Sydney barked joyously as she came running to see her masters, happy to see them again. Jack liked Sydney, but he missed Rufus. Rufus was the family dog when Jack was sixteen. The dog had died in the forest of Tall Trees when Jack was seventeen.

Their first night in their home, Jack and Irene slept soundly cuddled together. Jack woke up first. Irene's head was on his chest. He rubbed her hair with one hand and held her hand with his other.

Irene sighed, still asleep, and snuggled against Jack. She was so content. She never regretted her choice to be with him. She wondered what her father would think if he were still here. She was sure that he would not object. He had been great friends with John Marston and spoke very highly of him. He had always wanted to meet Jack, but became very ill, stayed that way for a long time, and then died before he could get the chance.

Jack took a deep breath. He rolled onto his side and gently laid Irene down onto the bed. He sat up and kissed her, then got out of bed. He got ready and quietly left the room.

Irene woke up half an hour later. Once she was ready, she found Jack on the hill behind the barn and staring at his parents' graves.

"Jack, are you OK?," Irene asked.

"I was thinking," Jack replied. "You'd think I was crazy if I told you why."

"You, crazy?," Irene asked. "Now, that's crazy to think that."

"Maybe it was a dream," Jack said. He looked at Irene. "Do you believe in life after death?"

"Jack, I was never religious until I lived with my cousin in Blackwater," Irene said. "I always did believe God existed, but I had never read a Bible or really thought about him. But, I do believe there is a Heaven and a Hell. I really do."

"When I was out of it, I saw my father," Jack said. "He told me that it was not my time. He said that he and my mother have been watching over me. He also said that Landon is watching you."

"I believe that," Irene said. "Did you think that your father was just gone forever? Don't you believe deep in your heart that you and your family will be reunited one day?"

"Until then, I was not sure," Jack replied. "Now, I do think maybe that will happen."

"Maybe?," Irene asked. "There's still some doubt in there?"

"Maybe a little," Jack said. "After all, maybe it was all a dream."

"Maybe some dreams are actually real," Irene pointed out.

Jack sighed. He walked to Irene and hugged her. "He said he was happy that we're together," he said.

"I wish I knew what to tell you, Jack," Irene said. "It's your choice whether or not to believe it. But I do believe that my father has been watching over me all this time. I don't think he's completely gone from my life."

Jack took that in. He looked at the graves one more time. "Let's go to town and see if there's any new people to go after," Jack said. "If all that was real, Pa said he was more than fine with my bounty hunting choice. He said I was protecting innocent people."

"We are doing just that," Irene agreed. "These Lawmen cannot be everywhere to stop every crime. And these police officers never leave their city they work for. So, they won't go into the forest, by the rivers, and other places to take these people down. We do that for them."

Jack rode into town while Irene began to get some supplies together.

Jack looked over the numerous posters. As he did, he heard a woman's voice behind him.

"Jack?"

Jack looked to see Lisa standing there. "Hello, Miss Anderson," he said politely.

"I need you to see something," Lisa said. "Come with me."

Away from the police building, Lisa handed something to Jack. He looked at it and his heart seemed to jump into his throat. "Oh, no," he said under his breath.

"I worry about Irene," Lisa said. "She's like a sister to me. Truth be told, I don't approve of her marriage to you. But, she's happy. And that's what I do want for her. But, if people come for you, she could get hurt too. And if you get arrested, they'll hang you. And that will break her heart into a million pieces. She loves you more than anything."

Jack sighed. "Edgar Ross did ruin my life," he admitted. "Then, he killed my father and I saw it happen. I have every reason to want him dead. But I never went near him. Never."

"I hope that's the truth," Lisa said.

"I need to talk to Irene," Jack said. "Thank you, Lisa."

Jack headed back to Beecher's Hope. He found Irene in the living room and sat down near her.

"Irene, you need to see this," Jack said. He handed over the poster.

The artist's work did strongly resemble him. Irene looked at Jack. "Oh, Jack," she said. She took a deep breath. "I think I know what to do about this."

"What?," Jack asked.

"My father died in my arms, Jack," Irene said. "I've told you that. I know that all he ever wanted was for me to be happy and you make me happy. I could never live without you."

"What are you saying?," Jack asked. "That we tell people Landon killed Ross? What motive would he have?"

"He was a federal agent," Irene said. "Daddy hated them. He killed several lawmen just for kicks when he was living his previous life. And I know somebody who can tie it altogether for us."

"Who?," Jack asked.

"Grant Harrison," Irene said. "The man who killed my father. He owes me for keeping my mouth shut and allowing people to think Daddy died in his sleep while he walks free and clear."

"Are you sure about this?," Jack asked.

"Jack, he knows how the people will react if they hear that a woman's father died right in her arms," Irene said. "He'll do whatever it takes to keep me quiet about how Daddy really died that day. He knows what it will do to his reputation, his job, and his ego if I tell the world. He's in my pocket."

"But your father?," Jack asked.

"He got the pardon and it was after Ross was dead," Irene said as she mounted her horse. "So the pardon would cover that."

In Blackwater, Irene found Harrison at the docks. He was watching the water while having a smoke. He jumped as if Irene had pulled a gun on him.

"I guess you need something?," Harrison asked.

"Good guess," Irene said. "My husband is in danger of possible arrest as a suspect in the murder of Edgar Ross. I want the record to show that my father killed him instead."

"Why would you want that?," Harrison asked.

"The pardon came after Ross was dead, so it will cover that," Irene replied. "My father wouldn't want me to lose the father of my baby."

"Baby?," Harrison asked.

"I'm pregnant," Irene said. "Don't make me raise this baby alone."

Harrison sighed. "It will take me about an hour," he said. "I'll meet you at the gate to your home."

"That's fine," Irene said. "Because you are not welcome on our land at all. Now after what you've done to me."

Irene rode back to Beecher's Hope.

An hour later, Harrison drove a motorcar to the gate. He handed Irene some papers. She looked at them and read them very carefully.

"Those are official court documents," Harrison said. "They state that the only suspect in the murder of Edgar Ross is Landon Ricketts and that his death abates the trial and the case is closed."

"What about the public?," Irene asked. "I don't want bounty hunters after my husband?"

"It's all going out to the newspapers and telegraph offices and other law enforcement agencies," Harrison promised.

Irene nodded.

"Mrs. Marston, please tell me this is enough to clear me for what I did to your father," Harrison asked. "I honestly do feel awful about what happened that day. I could never imagine having somebody that I love dying right in my arms."

"And I hope nobody else ever has to know how that feels," Irene said. "That was the day my life was ruined. I still have nightmares about that day. And people wonder why Jack and I don't trust law enforcement or the government? You haven't given either of us a reason to trust any of you. And, believe me, others feel that way."

"I'm sure they do," Harrison sighed. "Have a good life, Mrs. Marston." He got into the motorcar and drove away.

Irene was so pleased. Jack was free. He would be there to see his first son or daughter.

Jack was actually now looking forward to the baby now. He had been scared at first, which Irene assured him that every parent felt with their first child. They were responsible for a whole new life, a young and helpless life that could not care for itself.

4


	5. Chapter 5

One Week Later

Lisa drove her motorcar into Beecher's Hope and stopped. She climbed from the car and walked to the front door and knocked. Irene opened the door.

"Read this," Lisa said, without even a hello. She handed Irene a newspaper as Irene stepped out onto the porch. A big headline read, "Ross Murder Mystery Case Closed."

The news story went on to say that a letter was dropped off by an unknown source in which Landon Ricketts admitted to the murder of the retired federal agent and that the case was closed. It also stated that Edgar's wife died two days later.

"I'm sorry for her death," Irene said. "It was never her fault Ross was a inconsiderate prick. Just don't tell Jack about her death. He'll blame himself."

Lisa agreed. As she started to walk away, she stopped and came back. "Buy yourself a motorcar," Lisa said. "Drive that when you come see us in town in the future."

"Why?," Irene asked.

"There's more and more motorcars in Blackwater now," Lisa explained. "And fewer horses."

"We'll see," Irene said. "I intended anything that you need. Not that you think Jack and I need. And Jack does want a motorcar. It's just not suitable for bounty-hunting. It's louder than a horse and draws too much attention. And horses can easily outrun these cars."

"OK," Lisa said. "I do need one thing, Irene. I need a promise that I can see the little one when it comes."

"You got it," Irene said.

"Does Jack know?," Lisa asked.

"I told him last night," Irene said. "He's happy, yet concerned. He's afraid of what may happen. His own childhood memories are not the best. He was treated badly because of how he came into this world, ostracized, grew up around violence, abducted by the federal government, and saw his father shot down in cold blood. I can only assure him that our child will not have that life."

"Let's hope you're right," Lisa said.

Irene nodded. "Why don't you come and stay here for awhile when it's closer for the time for the baby to come?," she asked. "I know I'll need help."

"My friend's mother is a midwife," Lisa said. "I'll bring her with me."

Irene smiled. "Thank you," she said. She hugged Lisa. "I'll show this newspaper to Jack."

Lisa got into her car and left the farm.

Irene walked back into the house.

1


	6. Chapter 6

Eight Months Later

Irene closed her eyes tightly and clung to Jack's hand. She lay on the bed with the baby coming. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, facing Irene, and stroked her hair with his other hand. He was afraid and she could see that in his wide brown eyes. He was terrified of many things, not only what was happening. He also knew that some women died during childbirth. He also knew that newborn babies died for no apparent reason. That would crush Irene. She was looking forward to the baby, no matter whether boy or girl.

Lisa and her friend, Hillary, and Hillary's mother were also in the room. Hillary's mother, Hannah, was the best midwife in all of West Elizabeth.

"Hang in there, baby," Jack whispered into her ear. "You and the baby will both be fine."

"Jack, if I don't make it, promise me you'll do your best for the baby," Irene asked as she stared into his eyes. "This is your son or your daughter. Promise me, baby."

"I promise, Irene," Jack told her. "I'll be the best father that I can possibly be. You have my word. But, you gotta hang on. This baby needs both of us."

"Irene, listen to me," Hannah said. "You need to push now. Let's get your baby here with us all."

Jack gripped both of Irene's hands.

The next three hours were long and difficult for Irene as she struggled to give birth. She cried, screamed, and tightly shut her eyes. The entire time; Jack was terrified, but knew that she needed him. He fought to keep from passing out or losing it. He talked to Irene, calming and encouraging her.

Finally, Hannah looked at Irene. "Almost there, Irene," she said, reassuringly. "One more should do it. Give us one more."

Irene took a deep breath and gave it all she had as she sat up, supported by Jack and Lisa. She then let out a half-groan-half-scream and allowed gravity to take her back onto the bed, flat on her back. She had no more strength. She barely moved.

Jack looked at Hannah. "Well?," he asked.

Jack could not see what Hannah was doing. After a few tense moments, he heard the crying of his baby.

"You have a daughter, Jack," Hannah said. "You have a little girl."

Jack looked at Irene. She was gasping and so exhausted. He leaned over and whispered into Irene's ear, "We have a baby girl." He kissed Irene and rubbed back her hair from her face.

"Jack, why don't you hold your daughter?," Hannah asked. She had cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a towel that Lisa had gotten from the other room.

Jack stared for a moment. "I've never held a baby," he admitted. "Not even my little sister when she was born. Then, I was only eight and Ma thought I would drop her."

"You're not eight years old now, Jack," Lisa said. "This is your daughter."

"It's OK, Jack," Hannah said. She placed the baby into his arms. "Support her head on your arm. That's perfect. And hold her against your chest. Let her relax in your arms."

Jack relaxed as Hannah helped him get the proper hold on the squirming baby. She then stepped back. Jack looked at the baby.

"She has my eyes," Jack said quietly. "She's beautiful." Jack stared at his daughter, taken by her. "Now I know how my Pa felt," he said. He kissed the baby's head. "Everything will be OK," Jack told the baby. "I'm gonna take good care of you and your mother. I promise." He snuggled the baby closer to his chest, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Irene was not able to sit up by herself. Hannah and Lisa helped her up and leaned her back against the headboard. Lisa covered her lower body with the blankets. Jack placed the baby into Irene's arms.

"Our daughter," Irene smiled. "She has your eyes, Jack." She hugged her baby close to her chest. "Let's name her Angela, Jack," Irene suggested. "Our little angel."

Jack smiled. "Angela," he repeated.

"Angela Irene Marston," Irene added. "I like that." She looked at Jack.

Jack hugged Irene in one arm and touched the baby's face with his other hand. He would do all he could to protect his family, just like his own father had always done. Just like his own father, Jack would give his life to protect them if it ever came to that. Nobody would take his beloved family from him.

Nobody.

Author's Notes

Lincoln Logs were invented in 1916, by John Lloyd Wright, son of Frank Lloyd Wright. In 1918, the toy was marketed by the Red Square Toy Company and by John Lloyd Wright, Incorporated; of Chicago, Illinois. Until the mid-1980's they were made of wood. Since then, they have been made of plastic.

The Tinker Toys toy set was created in 1914. Like Lincoln Logs, they were once made solely of wood and are now made of plastic.

2


End file.
